(a) Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most commonly used display devices. The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel in which a liquid crystal layer is formed between a lower panel and an upper panel. A voltage is applied to a pixel electrode and a common electrode of the liquid crystal panel to generate an electric field such that an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is realigned and the polarization of incident light is controlled, thereby displaying images.
The two panels of the liquid crystal display may be configured by the lower panel where thin film transistors are arranged and the upper panel facing the lower panel. In the lower panel, a gate line transmitting a gate signal, a data line transmitting a data signal, a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor are formed. In the upper substrate, a light blocking member, a color filter, and a common electrode may be formed, and at least one of them may be formed in the lower panel.
In general, in the liquid crystal display, two substrates are used for the lower panel and the upper panel, and processes for forming the above-described constituent elements in each substrate and combining the two panels are required. As a result, the liquid crystal panel is heavy and thick, cost of manufacturing the liquid crystal panel is high, and process time for manufacturing the liquid crystal panel is long. Recently, a technique in which a plurality of microcavities of a tunnel shape structure are formed on one substrate and the liquid crystal is injected inside the structure to manufacture the display device has been developed. When manufacturing the liquid crystal display, it is necessary to seal an injection hole of a microcavity for the liquid crystal not to be discharged from the microcavity after injecting the liquid crystal. In this case, the material sealing the injection hole inevitably contacts the liquid crystal near the injection hole such that the liquid crystal is contaminated, thereby generating a display quality deterioration such as a texture or a light leakage.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.